winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wingless
|previous=''Capsule'' |next=''Spirit of the Frontier'' }} Wingless is a short film by Wingless Films, released on 20th April, 2011. It stars Tom Menary as a character who gains the power of flight after receiving a summons to the Hill. Synopsis It all begins with one, little spark.... The story of a man whose fortunes turn for the supernatural after his car breaks down, stranding him in the middle of nowhere. Compelled by a distant voice, he walks the land... until he reaches the Hill. From there, the only way forward is up. Wingless is the new film by Wingless Films. Created by Jim Elton and co-directed by Tom Menary, who also stars, this production was shot on location in Dartmoor and at the University of Plymouth. Featuring an original score by Tom Menary. Summary Driving through the Dartmoor countryside, Joe suffers engine trouble, and is forced to pull over at the side of the road. Lifting the bonnet, he is briefly distracted by a distant voice, calling from the direction of a series of hills. Returning to his work, Joe is given an electric shock from the engine, and falls backwards. Regaining consciousness, he is surprised to find the bonnet has been closed, and upon entering the car, finds the engine in perfect working order. He decides to seek out the source of the mysterious voice, and begins a trek across Dartmoor. Joe arrives at the Hill, and climbs to the summit, where he is overpowered by physic energies emitted by a strange monolith. However, he recovers, and stands with renewed vigour. He climbs to the very peak of the Hill, and draws his strength—before taking off from the peak and rising high into the air. Opening his eyes, he is greeted by the sight of a cloudscape, and the countryside far below. Excited, he shoots off into the sky, flying and swooping before descending back to earth. Grinning, he takes a moment to catch his breath before taking off again into the great, wide open.... Credits Cast *Joe .... Tom Menary Crew *Jim Elton **Creator **Co-director **Co-editor **Cameraman **Sound recordist *Tom Menary **Co-director **Co-editor **Music composer Production The initial concept for Wingless, under the working title Flying Man, was an involved storyline featuring Joe, a comic-book fan who gained his powers of flight after being electrocuted by a faulty wall socket. The discovery of his powers was set in his bedroom, when he awoke hovering several inches above his bed. The finished film relocated events to Dartmoor, and keeping the protagonist mute. Wingless was shot on location in Dartmoor in March 2011. It was the first major Wingless Films production to utilize the Canon 550D camera, which had been introduced previously for the short Fifty. Location scouting took place on [22, 2011, where the locations for the Flying Man's breakdown and final landing were discovered. The Hill had been decided upon earlier in pre-production as the site of his take-off, having been discovered during filming of the post-credits scene from Capsule. Shooting took place on March 23, 2011, with additional sound recording on April 20. The film was released on the same day. Music The film's soundtrack was composed by Tom Menary, and features The Wingless March. Reaction The film was featured on the Nebula One (News) website, and was nominated alongside Capsule for a Limelight Film & Arts Award on 23rd May, 2011.Limelight Film Nominations 2011 Trivia The character remains unnamed in the film and supplementary material, referred to only as "The Flying Man". However, an early draft of the script featured a protagonist named Joe. External links * * * * * * *Stills gallery at Wingless Films on facebook *Behind the scenes gallery at Wingless Films on facebook References Category:Wingless